The Silver Butterfly
by sleepygirlelise
Summary: A mysterious girl goes to Hogwarts... ok, this sounds REALLY cheesy! Just read and review!
1. Katrina

Author's note: ok, this is my first series. It takes place when Harry was in Hogwarts in his sixth year… for those of you who have not read Harry Potter you are insane or illiterate! *bites her nails* anyway, read and review!

THE SILVER BUTTERFLY

_The room was dark and musty; yet she stayed stock still, head down in respect. _

_"You shall learn from your professors. I've heard about your sneaking out of the castle. No contact to the outside world," A nasty voice boomed. It was high pitched and held evil authority. The throne faced the opposite direction from where she was standing. "As for your nurse, we shall have to dispose of her. She might get ideas into your head." The girl's body became rigid with shock. _

_"Get rid of Nurse? Why? I love her!" she cried, and instantly regretted her outburst. An angry snarl erupted from the throne. _

"Insolent child! How dare you use such a filthy word such as that? There is no love or hate, no good or evil. Only power! The nurse has already disturbed your brain. She shall be taken away." The child's face became white, but her body was stiff with anger. A single tear dripped down her cheek. She made no sound. 

I woke up crying. Nurse moved towards me. 

"What's wrong, child? Remembering?" 

I nodded, not saying a word. Nurse sighed and turned towards the kettle. I sat up and looked around blearily. 

"Am I going somewhere today?" I asked. Nurse turned around and sighed again, then turned off the stove and sat down on the bed next to me. 

"You remember, don't you? You're going to school. But today you're going shopping at Diagon Alley." My heart surged with hope. 

"Will there be other kids besides me?" Nurse smiled and said,

"Hundreds. This is no tutoring class." She turned back to the stove. I looked down at my hands and sighed. Why were there always so many reminders of the past?

I looked around the sunny streets of a place called Diagon Alley, amazed. Never had I seen these many people in one area- people of all shades, hair curly and straight, fat and thin, short and tall. Where had this diversity come from? Nurse was never good with people, and so here I was, alone, without a clue where to go. Yes- I had a key for a bank named Gringotts. I looked at the key, shrugged, and moved forward. Looking around, trying not to seem lost, I noticed a marble building with the lettering, "Gringotts" imprinted on it. _Duh, Katrina_. I strode in, shoulders squared, and after looking at the engraving on my key, said to the goblin sitting at a marble counter, 

"Vault number 205, please." The goblin accepted the key offered and after studying it carefully said, 

"This seems to be in order. Griphook! Number 205." The goblin he had just talked to motioned for me to follow him. I did, and found myself in a wooden cart rushing at unknown speeds to a vault. When the goblin opened my vault, I almost gasped aloud. Piles of golden galleons were heaped upon each other, mountains of silver sickles almost fell out of the vault, and there was a pile of knuts reaching to the top of the vault. I finally recovered from my shock and pulled out a large sack, and after filling it completely (which barely dented the piles of gold), hopped back into the cart. 

After buying books, a cauldron, potion ingredients, and robes, I headed over to the Magical Menagerie. 

"What sort of pet, dear?" the old lady behind the counter asked. I looked about the room. It was slightly musty, and dark… no, don't remember! I turned back to the old woman. 

"A cat." I finally decided. "And not a kitten. An adult." The lady smiled. 

"I've got just the one for you." She said, and dragged me to a cage. Her fingers were stubby and rough. Inside the cage slept a cream orange feline, with short, sleek fur and white whiskers. She opened her eyelids when I stroked her gently and revealed amber eyes. 

"She's perfect." I breathed. The old lady chuckled and picked the cat up. 

"Then Carina's just for you." 

After walking out of the shop with a purring Carina cradled in my arms, I barely noticed anything around me until I bumped into something or someone. 

"Oof!" the thing said. I looked up and almost laughed. Almost. A bushy brown haired girl lay there, sprawled on the ground. Her bags had fallen as well, and a mass of books had toppled from them. Next to her laid a grumpy, large tabby cat with a squished nose, which looked very annoyed. 

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I said, recovering instantly. I knelt to help the girl with her bags. 

"Don't worry. It was my fault." The girl replied, smiling. Then: "Are you new here?" 

"Yes.I used to be tutored, but not anymore." I looked at her books wistfully. "Are those your books? We used to have a lot of books, but we couldn't bring them… I mean…" The girl looked at me curiously, making me hope that she couldn't read minds. 

"Yeah, I like to read." She finally said. At that moment, two boys came running over. 

"Hermione! There you are," said the taller of the two. He had bright red hair and a mass of freckles. 

"Who's that?" the other asked. He had slightly tousled hair and glasses. He helped the girl (Hermione?) up, and then politely held out his hand. 

"Harry Potter." Something about that name sounded familiar…

"Katrina Cicely." I shook his hand firmly. The other boy shook hands with me as well. 

"I'm Ron Weasley." He said. I nodded to him. Hermione picked up her now refilled book bags. 

"She's new. Oh, by the way, how old are you?"

"16," the others looked surprised. "Yeah, I know I look like I'm 13, but I'm just short for my age." They grinned. 

"So, are you going to Hogwarts?" Ron asked.Harry and Hermione shot him a "duh" look.I smiled slightly. 

"No, I'm going to the moon. Of course!" Our chat was interrupted by a teenage boy's voice saying, 

"Ron! Mum wants you to hurry up," A redheaded teenager appeared. "Hello, Harry, Hermione. Oh, hello…" he looked at me expectantly. 

"Katrina." I said, wincing as Carina sharpened lovely little claws on my new jumper. 

"Well, hi Katrina. I'm George." He said, and started dragging Ron away. Harry followed after a quick good bye. 

"I'll be seeing you in school." Hermione said kindly. 

"I can't wait," I replied. Then Hermione ran after the four boys. I watched them go and sighed. 

I nervously kissed Nurse on the cheek. "Good bye." I whispered, and stepped onto the train. As I tried to get into one apartment and find Harry, Hermione, and Ron, a pale boy blocked me with two large, thug-like boys positioned by him like bodyguards. 

"Excuse me," I said and tried to get past. The pale boy simply smirked and stood his ground. "Excuse me," I said again, and was once again blocked. 

"Got something bothering you, new kid?" the boy said. _So much for a cheerful welcome,_ I thought_._ I looked at him for a moment. 

"Interesting. Very interesting." I murmured, and conjured a piece of parchment and ink to appear right in front of me. By the look in his eyes, that was magic he hadn't mastered yet. "I hope that you're good enough?" I pondered. Craning my neck to look at him, I began scribbling down small notes such as, 'seems to be a bit insecure', and 'thin arms: not good for a match'. He looked confused and irritated, and the two boys next to him only looked confused. 

"Well," I said finally. "I'm guessing that I should bet on him. You seem inadequate to the standards." The pale boy regarded me with confusion clear on his face. 

"What standards? What are you talking about?" he asked. I just smiled innocently. 

"Why, the duel of course, silly! I was just wondering who to bet for, you or him." With that, I edged between one of the larger boys and him and had my heavy trunk and Carina's cage fly over their heads, and then set off again. 

I searched every compartment unsuccessfully until I reached the last one. As I slid open the door, the three children I'd met in town smiled up at me. One, who had bright red hair almost exactly like Ron's, and the same mass of freckles, smiled as well, and then gasped in delight as she saw Carina. Ron rolled his eyes and muttered, "Ginny, go ahead and pet her, just don't start getting ecstatic, please?" I sat down next to her. 

"This is Carina." I informed her. Ginny (I supposed that was her name) petted her tenderly. Carina purred under all the attention she was receiving.Hermione smiled and said, "Well, you're already a big hit with Ginny. Anyone who loves cats is instantly her friend. Ginny, this Katrina Cicely. Katrina, this is Ginny Weasley. Katrina is new." We smiled at each other. Hermione then started explaining in detail everything I would need to know in Hogwarts and more besides. Harry and Ron added some small points to what they thought needed more detail, but Ginny simply stroked Carina adoringly. It finally came to Hermione describing the castle in detail when I stopped her. 

"I've already read about that," I said, "From _Hogwarts, a History_." Hermione stared at me in glee. 

"Really? I though I was the only one in school who actually bothered to read it! What other books have you read?" and that was how I became Hermione's best friend. 

We had a lengthy discussion on books, and after I recommended a few to Hermione and she recommended a few to me, we suddenly realized that Harry and Ron were watching us in disgust and Ginny was still stroking Carina, but staring at us. Finally Harry spoke.

"Not another one who'll lecture us about not reading _Hogwarts, a History_." Ron groaned. Hermione and I looked at each other and kept on talking. 

"So this is Hogwarts." I said to myself as I was led with the first years to the sorting hat. I already knew the procedure, but the first years didn't, so I didn't say a word. The ragged hat had just finished singing, and the sorting began. I was going to be the last sorted. I stood by quietly, watching the first years walk to their new houses. The Slytherin lot looked very- mean. They reminded me of… _you promised yourself you wouldn't remember it_! I suddenly realized my name had just been called. Before I placed on the old hat, the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore (who I had heard a lot from by Hermione), gave a short speech. 

"Miss Cicely has been sent to our school because of special circumstances. She has originally been tutored, but now is going to start joining Hogwarts. Remember, I want you to treat her with respect and always help her if she gets lost. Thank you for waiting so patiently, Miss Cicely. You may proceed."

I placed the hat on my head, where it slipped far down to the bridge of my nose. "Interesting, very interesting," a voice said in my ear. "You'd never do well in Hufflepuff, and though you're one of the most intelligent young ladies I've ever sorted, it isn't your strongest quality… big secret, aye? Oh my, that is a large one. Well, I suppose that should have made you Slytherin, but I think… yes, yes, it will ruin the prophecy… well then it better be GRYFFINDOR!" this last word he shouted out. The Gryffindors applauded loudly as I staggered over to Hermione. Hermione grinned and looked at the golden plates expectantly. I did as well, and suddenly something in my vision swayed… the platters were silver instead of gold… and two red slit eyes were watching me from behind a throne. The last thing I hear before I dropped was Hermione's cry of, "She's white!"

_The pale-faced man grimaced at the girl, his wooden cane ready to hit her scarred wrists. His almost yellow-green eyes shone with a bright light. _

_"Recite, insolent child! And learn! I have no time for this behavior. I told you to say the curse! Say it! Say it! IMPERIO!" He pointed at the doe standing before them, completely terrified. The girl pursed her mouth, her eyes suddenly becoming far away yet defying. Suddenly a voice rang through the stone walls of the castle, breaking the spell on the child. _

_"OUR LORD HAS RETURNED."_

I woke up sweating, my dark auburn hair pressed against my face. I was in a bed with starched white sheets, with a curtain around me. The white wall was somewhat cracked. I sat up in bed, felt an overpowering feeling of dizziness, and lay back down again. When was the last time I fainted? Two months ago, a voice told me in the back of my head. So long? I questioned it. So long, the voice replied. I sighed, clambered out of bed, and, fighting waves of dizziness, pushed back the curtain. Albus Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey, the school nurse, stood there, shocked. Madame Pomfrey hurried forward, but Dumbledore stopped her by raising his hand. He looked at me like a pondering doctor. 

"How are you, Miss Cicely?' he asked kindly. His voice rang in my head, and it was all I could do to stop from falling face forward. I met his worried blue eyes.

"Frankly, I feel horrible, sir." I said, placing a hand on the wall behind me. The nurse bustled forward and stuck me back in bed, forced a sleeping potion down my throat, and tucked up the sheets. I welcomed the waves of sleep.

A/N: Do you like it so far? ::yawns sleepily:: anyway, please review! I'll have the next part posted soon when I'm not suffering from lack of sleep and writer's block.


	2. Dreams and Memories

Author's Note: ok, I've finally gotten over writer's block! ::applause:: Thank you, thank you. I am adding WAY more plot this time, you sorta find out why the title is "the silver butterfly", more dreams, more Harry & co. Oh, and TANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone out there who reviewed! And Kim, that was a really, really nice review! Tank you!

THE SILVER BUTTERFLY- PART II

_The beautiful young woman was bound with invisible ropes to the cold stonewall. Her eyes, full of hatred, were locked with those of the man before her. His long, white fingers fingered a lock of her auburn hair. _

_"Well, Adeline," he murmured, his voice high-pitched and full of mocking, "You want to see your child, do you? After your little planned escape, which I stopped, I'm not quite so trusting in you. She'll be with the addle-brained nurse you hired, and you, my dear," he stepped back and smirked, "will be a mere insect, never able to foil my plans again." He pointed his wand at her and muttered two words. A flash filled the room, and in the place of the young woman fluttered a beautiful silver butterfly. _

_"Now," the man said to himself, "The Potters…"_

_ _

I woke up again, Carina anxiously licking my face. I pushed her away and stood up from my canopy bed, walked over to the window, and moodily stared at the Forbidden Forest. Who had that woman been? She seemed oddly… familiar, like a person in a past dream. What had the man changed her into again? A small animal? Perhaps a mouse? It didn't seem right. I sighed and turned back to my dresser, waving my wand for the robe to float out from a dresser drawer and hover by my elbow. I changed, pulled on shoes, and brushed my tangled hair, then slunk down the stairs to the Great Hall. It was empty, except for Peeves the Poltergeist, who floated tauntingly above my head.

"Hello, little girly," he mocked. "Pretty small for 16, aren't you?"

"Shut up, Peeves." I said, raised my wand, and didn't look up as the annoying poltergeist grunted, trying to pull off the layers of rubber cement I had made plaster on his face. I walked outside, idly observing the early rays of sunlight, and sat on a bench next to the pond, thinking about my dream. I had been at Hogwarts a month now- since the incident at the Great Hall; I had been treated like a girl wavering on the brink of death. But after I showed perfect medical behavior, all the teachers stopped letting me get away with any excuse, or letting me out of class at the smallest "ouch." Hermione and I were friendly rivals for best grades- and while she was amazing at arithmancy, I could always recite things just a bit better than her in Transfiguration. Our interests were quite alike, and both of us had a very distinct fear of heights, making Quidditch an absolute "no". But now the daily grind had started to kick in, and after an essay a night, I could understand why Ron and Harry found it hard to concentrate on schoolwork. 

And every night, I had dreams. Some were of… back there… but others were of some other place and time, unknown to me. Mostly they were nightmares, but otherwise they held a slight chilling taste of memory. 

I shook myself from my thoughts and looked at the sun, which was now shining brightly. After grabbing my wand, idly wondering if Peeves still had a sticky face, and hurrying inside, I was sitting next to Hermione and Harry. Harry was frantically reading over some last minute notes on the History of English Ministers of Magic, desperately begging us to help him study at the last minute.

"You should have studied beforehand and not waited till the last minute." I scolded, but quizzed him anyway. Hermione tut-tutted along with me as he stuttered out random definitions and names. 

"You'll fail the test! Now who added the law of 'no magic over summer vacations'?" Hermione chastised. Harry rolled his eyes.

"How should I know? Er… is it… Aymeric McGrath?" Hermione and I looked at each other in amusement.

"I've never heard of him, have you?" I asked, putting a spoonful of cereal in my mouth. Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"Maybe he's from a foreign cult. Yes, Harry, you'll get the best marks of the class at this rate!" both of us burst out laughing. Harry was too preoccupied to notice, looking over his notes frantically. Ron looked over from next to Hermione and laughed. 

"Harry, you just started studying for that test?" Harry looked up at him and glared.

"Don't rub it in." he replied, and got back to studying. 

_The woman gently cradled her sleeping daughter. Rich auburn hair spilled over the child's small dark red tufts, and almost identical gray eyes looked at each other. The woman kissed the baby's forehead and looked around hurriedly. The entire castle seemed asleep: but she could never make assumptions these days. She had no regret for what she had done in the past, but only felt one thing: a love for her baby. She had never loved before, only seen the world that had hit her the first time she had taken a gulp of air to fill her miniature lungs and found that she could make no sound. Her baby was all she cared about: let the baby live! Let my baby live! Footsteps resounded throughout the stone hall, and she quickly hid herself behind a thick tapestry. The footsteps grew nearer, quicker, and she felt herself hauled up and her baby taken from her arms. She yelled out, making no sound, and fell into waves of darkness._

_ _

_ _

I sat straight up in bed. It was early morning, and all the other girls were sleeping. I shivered in my bed, running through my brain the feelings that had surged through the woman in the dream, seemingly with me inside her looking out. There had been hate, much hate, but an overwhelming love for the small bundle in her arms. I shook my head in bewilderment and pushed open the hangings of my canopy, trying to dismiss the feeling of complete despair that had rung through the woman's body as her baby was taken away from her. 

Harry, Ron, Hermione and I were idly doing our homework in our dormitory. Or rather, Hermione and I were. The boys were just imitating Professor Trelawney, who I had never seen and frankly didn't want to, after the boys made her seem apoplectic. I looked down at my paper. Hermione had two more inches than me on our essay for Charms, and I didn't see _what_ else you could add about the Firnulkis Charm. 

Suddenly Professor McGonagall came in. Harry and Ron stopped imitating and pretended to do homework. McGonagall came to me.

"Miss Cicely, if you will follow me, please?" she asked. 

I waved goodbye to the others and followed her. She led me up hallways and to a stone gargoyle I had never seen before. 

"Blood pops." She said to the gargoyle, which smiled and jumped aside, revealing a stairway. I went up it, curious. There were only places like this back at… _KATRINA!_ I snapped the memories shut and continued following Professor. We came to a large wooden door, which she opened, showing a large, intriguing room. A beautiful phoenix swept towards me, landing on my shoulder. I suddenly stopped as I saw who was sitting in the chair facing us. Albus Dumbledore. 

"Thank you, Minerva. If I could please talk to Miss Cicely alone?" he asked. McGonagall (Minerva?) left the room. Dumbledore turned back to me, smiling. "Hello, Miss Cicely." 

"Hello, sir." I replied, sitting in the chair in front of his desk. 

"You're a fine student, Miss Cicely. You and Miss Granger are friends, are you not?" 

I nodded. What had I done wrong?

"Good choice in friends. Now, Miss Cicely," his face became somewhat grave. "Have you been reading the Daily Prophet?"

"No," I answered, "Hermione gets it, but I haven't had very much time to look at it." Dumbledore frowned.

"Yes, I suppose so. To speak plainly, have you heard of the number of deaths every day?" 

I looked at him in pretend astonishment. _Please don't let him see through me! _"Deaths?" 

"Yes, deaths. By one who most will call you-know-who: whom I call Voldemort." I didn't wince, which seemed to surprise him. _Does he see? Does he know?_ "This man has risen, fallen, and risen again. I've seen how well you do in your studies. You excel in all your subjects. I am organizing a group to help defeat Voldemort. Will you join?"

A wave of relief washed over me. _Thank you, thank you for not knowing!_

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Dumbledore said, mistaking my moment of relief for hesitation. I looked him in the eye.

"Yes. I will join." Dumbledore looked immensely relieved. 

"Thank you, Miss Cicely. And," he added, looking straight at me, "if you ever need to tell me anything, I'll be here." 

I left with my knees trembling. _Did he know?_

Hermione looked at me anxiously. 

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"I'm fine." I replied, leaning over my homework. She shrugged and looked at her arithmancy homework. _Dumbledore hasn't talked with her yet. But he will soon._ I sat up and stretched. "I'm going to bed." I said. Hermione looked up but didn't say anything. I ran up the stairs to my bed and threw myself on it. Why, why, why couldn't I just forget about everything? Why couldn't I start a fresh, new life? Why, why, why? I pound my pillow. Every time I went to bed, I was just getting ready to see the past. Why?

Despite my efforts to stay awake, I was asleep in a minute.

_A beautiful woman with gray eyes and auburn hair stood at the top of a hill. She looked around, her gray eyes full of a cold hatred, and searched for the one she was looking for. He came, apparating next to her. _

_"Adeline!" he cried, trying to hug her. She pushed him away, hate enveloping every pore in her body. Her brother, her filthy, horrid brother… she glared at him with her icy eyes. He read the hatred in them and shuddered. _

_"So you will not return to our side?" he asked quietly. She was wistful for a moment, imagining being loved again. Then she shook her head and disappeared. The man looked at where she had been, sat down, and wiped away a tear. He finally let out a scream of rage and sadness. He would never see his sister again._

_ _

Hermione shook me awake. 

"Katrina! Katrina, are you alright? Speak to me!"

I sat up. My hair was plastered to my face and my entire body was shaking. A tear was running down my cheek.

"I'm fine." I said, breathing deeply and brushing away the tear – how did that get there?

"You were screaming in your sleep. I thought you were hurt or something." Hermione said, still looking at me worriedly. I brushed it away like the tear.

"I had a nightmare, that's all." I said. She shrugged and went downstairs, where Parvati and Lavender were too, I presumed.

The woman… she was always in my dreams. But the man… he radiated a sense of goodness, somehow. Why had the woman pushed him away?

I shook my head, and still trembling climbed out of bed and got dressed.

Dumbledore looked at all of us in our circle. 

"You are all here for one purpose," he began. "To stop Voldemort. He was driven away two years ago, but now he is back, more conniving than ever. We must work together. Report everything to Minerva or me. Do you understand?"

We all nodded. Harry, on my right, looked solemn. Was he scared? I was. I was terrified. 

_If he looks for me, and finds me, I'll be dead. _I thought. Dumbledore looked at Harry, Hermione, Ron and me.

"I would first like to introduce our newest members. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Katrina Cicely. All but Katrina have dealt with defeating Voldemort before: Harry has met him face to face." _Oh, if only you knew! If only you knew!_"However, Katrina is an astounding student who is quite advanced in transfiguration and dealing with the dark arts. I have chosen these four out of many students because I trust them the most and believe they are the most capable and prepared to face the Dark Lord. Are you four ready to take the oath?" 

"We are ready." We said at the same time. Dumbledore took out a piece of parchment. 

"Here are the rules: I will do what is right and never betray or hurt another of my own side. I will sacrifice my own life for the sake of others and defeating the evil. I will never let being frightened make me do something wrong. I will never connive with Voldemort or any of his followers. I will always help others and never think just of myself. Do you all agree to these rules?"

"I agree." Harry said. 

"I agree." Ron said, shaking slightly.

"I agree also." Hermione said. Her lips looked blue.

"And you, Katrina Cicely?" Dumbledore asked. I took a deep breath.

"I agree." 

I lay on my bed, thinking. If he knew… _he won't find out!_ _He won't find out!_ I shivered. 

_Two children played in a yard. The girl ran ahead, pulling a kite, while the boy laughed and pulled his own. The kites fell as the wind stopped and the boy laughed while the girl smiled. She could not laugh. They retrieved their fallen kites when a mother, with windblown blonde hair and gray eyes, walked outside and picked up the kites. She smiled and said,_

_"Lunch is on the table. I'll put these away." The children ran inside, smiling, while the mother laughed and put the kites away in a shed._

_ _

A/N: yeah! I got another part done! I don't like the beginning, but the dreams are cool. Sorta goes backward though, in time. I know it's really short, but I'm sorta stuck again. I'm thinking of having a ball or something to spice up the story, and I know who Hermione's going with, but who should Katrina go with? Please review- and all those people that reviewed last time are awesome! J


End file.
